Law and Order: Special BONERS Unit
by DavesStories
Summary: Elliot Stabler and Seeley Booth meet face to face. Warning: Contains wedgies, spanking, humiliation, and SMUT.
1. Law and Order: Special BONERS Unit

Dressed in his usual suit and cocky belt buckle, Special Agent Seeley  
Booth walked into the Police Department, Special Victims Unit. At the front  
desk, he asked where he could find one Elliot Stabler.

Overhearing his name Stabler walked over to the man in a suit, he himself  
wearing a blue collared shirt, matching tie and black slacks.

"Im Elliot Stabler, and you are?"

"Hello Detective," Booth shook his hand. "My name is Seeley Booth and I work for the FBI. I understand you're working a 'Lisa Bell' case?"

His brow furrowed Stabler begrudgingly nodded. Damn FBI suit was going to try and invade his turf.

"I am yes, but I dont see the need for outside assistance."

"Oh, it isn't assistance I'm offering," Booth clarified.

"Your case is connected to one of mine, making it officially a case of the FBI," Booth smirked.

"Oh...well great," an obviously displeased Stabler put on a fake grin as he scratched his head.

"Follow me back to my office then and we can get started." And get this done with, he thought as he led the agent to his office.

Booth walked in, taking off his jacket, revealing his white button up accompanied with his usual black tie. "Might as well get comfortable Detective. This paperwork is going to take a while."

Detective Stabler laughed as he loosened his tie and pulled out the case file. "Forgive me if I don't strip to my skivvies, but never on a first date," he said sarcastically.

Booth chuckled. "Never say never, Detective. Remember, you've never gone on a date with me."

Surprised his comment didn't make Booth uncomfortable, as it would with most men Stabler blushed as he gathered one more box off the floor.

As he bent an obvious briefline from his bikini showed. "So, where should we start?"

Booth brought out his briefcase. "Should we start with the briefs?" Booth asked referring to the legal documents.

:Yes," Elliot answered uncomfortably as he sat down.

"The victim was found naked under a bridge on the edge of Central Park, she reported a man had ripped off all her clothes and assaulted her. So how does this pertain to your own investigation?"

"We found a man's body dead in his apartment, practically naked with only a pair of boxers on. This man worked for our agency. While working on the case, we discovered he was seeing someone... we believe he was seeing your victim," Booth answered.

Intrigued Stabler dug through the files and came upon an photo of the two victims together, both smiling on a beach. "This your guy?"

Booth nodded, putting his finger to his lip. "Detective, I know how close you all get to your victims, but do you think she's capable of murder?"

"Ms. Bell? Not ordinarily, but the right motive, maybe. If the two had fought its entirely possible."

As he leaned up against his desk Stabler snickered to himself. "Im shocked he was found in boxers though, I mean hair slicked back, horn rimmed glasses, socks and sandles at the beach? I would have figured him a tighty whitie kind of nerdy guy all the way."

Booth pursed his lips. "Briefs don't make a guy nerdy," he defended, leaning back in his chair, exposing his crotch. Booth's zipper was down and he had no idea.

Stabler took a sip of coffee and nearly spit it out as he saw the blinding white fabric shining out. "I can see why you'd say that. But the, uh, barn door is open."

Booth turned red as he examined his fly. "Whoops," he brushed off as he zipped it back up. "Lucky I'm not in high school anymore, probably would have gotten a wedgie" he joked, trying to ease the embarrassing situation.

"Seriously, man?" The detective laughed, "What? After all these years does your mommy still buy your undies?" Suddenly having the FBI around wasn't so bad. "Can't say I ever got a wedgie before, but I bet you did!"

Booth turned red as he stood up. "First of all, my mom doesn't buy my underwear. Second of all, don't act like you're cool. I saw you bend over a second ago... you're wearing briefs too! Your pants are practically see through," Booth laughed.

Eyes wide and face flushed Stabler looked down to see that while his pants weren't transparent they were thin. "First of all tough guy," he said loudly as he jabbed his finger against Booths chest, "Im wearing bikini briefs. And second bikini briefs are a hell of a lot cooler not to mention sexier than some low quality white briefs!"

Booth laughed outrageously. "Bikini briefs?! Aren't those like panties?" Booth continued to laugh, embarrassing Stabler. Once he regained his composure, Booth stated, "And since when does the underwear itself decide what's cooler and sexier? Shouldn't it be about the man in the underwear?"

Red faced, Stabler was caught between embarrassment and anger. If he had kept laughed he was sure he would deck Booth. Calming himself he laughed, "In case you hadn't noticed Im pretty attractive guy, more than I can say about you with your beer gut and narrow ass."

"Oh really?" Booth asked. "How about we show each what we got?" He challenged, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt.

"You crazy?" Stabler asked in disbelief, until an idea hatched in his mind. Slowly he took off his shoes then unbuttoned his shirt.

Booth stripped off his shirt revealing his tight abs and pecs. Booth smiled as he said, "Yeah, not a beer gut."

Stabler revealed his hairy, but tight chest. "Yeah but even I can tell your ass looks like you back with a line going down it."

"Huh, I'll show you," Booth replied, taking off his Cocky belt buckle and undoing his slacks.

Stabler fumbled with his belt as well, but took his time as he looked at Booths admitantly good physique.

Stabler was surprised with Booths endowment and knowing he couldn't delay it dropped his slacks as well. Clad in just his socks and scant blue bikini briefs he smiled, proud of his own figure.

"Nice panties, those your wife's?" Booth made the first strike.

Stabler turned deep red, the hot head he was ready to pounce on the bastard. "Says the man in a diaper." He gave a small smack to his hind quarters and laughed, "at least I have the butt to fill them out."

Booth blushed as he looked as his briefs. "Okay, I may not have as big of an ass as you, but it's still a decent size," he turned around to show him.

Finally, Stabler thought gleefully as he lunged at Booths waistband and yanked his briefs up his back. "This feel familiar?!"

Booth gasped in pain. "What the hell is this Stabler?" Booth yelled.

"Don't tell me you're too thick to know you're on the receiving end of a monster wedgie Agent Booth." Enjoying himself far too much Stabler continued to yank the briefs up to his neck. "How's that feeling?"

Booth moaned in pain. "Ahhhh, FUCK, MY ASS!" Booth screamed in pure tried wiggling away but it was useless.

Stabler wrapped his fingers around Booths legholes and pulled like there was no tomorrow. He used one hand to cop a feel and spank the agents pained ass before he heard a rip and decided to let go. "Oh man," he said laughing so hard he propped himself up on his desk. "Im sorry but you left yourself open for that one." And to add insult to injury he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

Without fixing his wedgie, Booth attacked. He grabbed onto the blue skimpy undies and pulled as hard as he could. "Delete that picture, or I'll really fuck your ass up," Booth threatened completely in control.

"Ahh!" Stabler yelled, his hands quickly clutching his ass as he experienced his first ever wedgie.

"You're bluffing!"

Booth spanked the older man's bigger ass. "Don't test me, Detective. I am going to count to 3 and you better delete that picture... or else."

"1…"

"Or else what big man? Show me what you got!" Stabler said through gritted teeth.

"2..." Booth whispered as he pulling hard causing the material to stretch beyond his head and nearly loved being in control. It was even turning him on a little.

"Shit!" Stabler had not idea how painful a wedgie could be but he was much more shocked how it felt oddly good, rubbing against him. He fumbled for his phone and began playing with the picture before a message saying PICTURE DELETED.

Booth saw this and was somewhat disappointed, but he stuck with his word and let go of Stabler's undies. Booth looked down and realized he was hard.

Peeling his bikini out of his crack Stabler smiled to himself with the knowledge that he had email the pic to his personal computer before it was deleted. He turned around, his boner obvious too. "We should get dressed and back to work," he said. Hoping the two would forget what they saw.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**Hope you all enjoy. Ch. 1-3 have been completed.**


	2. The Awkward Gym Encounter

After a particularly rough day Detective Stabler wandered into his local gym, a small place near his home. Waving hello to the manager he slipped into the back to the lockers and started to undress.

Still in town, Booth went to the nearest gym to try to get in better shape. He walked to the last row of lockers to get some privacy when he saw Detective Stabler.

The sounds of footsteps on tile, Stabler turned. "Oh shit," he said to himself as he quickly turned back around. Last thing he wanted to do was relive the embarrassment he felt when that bastard manhandled him.

Hesitantly, Booth picked a locker, setting his gym bag down. "Detective," Booth nodded as he took off his suit jacket.

Stabler gave Agent Booth a small nod of acknowledgment but stood still, his red tie in hand. The last thing he wanted was to be in his underpants with Seely again. He sat down and unzipped his bag, digging through his towel and change of clothes to kill time.

Wanting to get out of there as fast as possible, Booth slid his slacks down. His white button up covering up his white briefs. He put on his work out shorts and put on his tight underarmour shirt quickly. (You a fan of jockstraps or no?) He quickly left the lockers, but forgot his powerade in his locker.

Stabler sighed as he was once again alone. He quickly took off his white shirt, shoes and black pants, leaving in just his socks and a pair of butt hugging red bikini briefs. Checking to make sure Booth had indeed gone he shucked off his bikini and replaced it with a thong of the same color. Guys often gave him a hard time for wearing one to work out but Stabler ignored it because these things gave him amazing support. He quickly pulled on a black wife beater and matching red shorts. As he left he noticed the bottle of powerade and brought it with him, ready to make amends.

Seeley ran on the treadmill. He was getting thirsty when he remembered he had forgotten his powerade.

As convientently as possible there was Stabler holding the bottle. "You forgot this." Handing it off the detective got on the treadmill beside Booth, as he did he noticed the manager had vanished, leaving the two alone. "I guess I should apologize, I don't know what got into me that day."  
"What're you talking about?"Booth asked, trying as hard as possible not to talk about it. Even though, he knew they would.

Stabler blushed, "Sorry, I...I just thought I should apologize." He continued to run, hoping the bad blood between them would be done.

Half an hour later, Booth put the treadmill at a walking speed. He wiped the swear from his brow. He put his hands on his hips and said, "I'm sorry too... about the whole, well you know."

"Flossing incident?" Stabler had to laugh about how ridiculous the whole thing was. "I will say this," He shook his head, still laughing. "You've got some muscle on you. I was sore the whole next day."

Booth chuckled. "You were sore? I could barely walk," Booth replied.

"Aw man, I gotta say. I never pictured myself, a grown man, giving another grown man a wedgie." Stablerhad gave a quick look down at Booths shorts, confident he was wearing tightie whities again. "Did think it would affect you that much. You made it sound like you had loads before."

"I got a few my freshman year in high school," Booth shyly admitted. "Guess I just forgot how badly they hurt."

"Oh yeah? You try getting your first in a bikini brief. At least you had that big diaper thing to absorb some of it." Stabler stood still on the treadmill, regretting what he said. "Sorry man, I shouldn't care. Not my underpants."

"Have you ever worn briefs? They're actually really comfortable. While your bikini briefs just look like panties," Booth smirked.

Eyebrow cocked Stabled laughed in disbelief. "Wore briefs in high school. Discovered bikinis in college, and for the record they're way better. Give a better range of motion, and tighter. Keep everything in place." Stabler could feel his anger getting the better of him so his splashed some of his water on his face as he cooled off.

"Too tight if you ask me," Booth joked. "They're also a little gay," Booth laughed.

"Excuse me? Who the you calling gay?" His blood starting to boil Stabler jumped off the machine, ready to knock Booths block off.

"Your undies pal. They're a little skimpy for a straight male to wear," Booth teased. He also jumped of the machine, facing Stabler head on. "You wanna go settle this like real men?"

Fists clenched, his eyes narrowed, it took all he could not to knock Booth out. "How?" Didn't matter though, he was ready to take the agent and his big baby briefs to town.

"You look like you used to wrestle in high school. I used to. What do you say?" Booth asked.

"You got-" A step towards Booth and Stabler felt the pull of his thong between his cheeks. Damn, he had forgotten all about it, there was no way he'd let Booth find out about it. He would never live it down. "Pfft, why bother. I could take you easily. No need to humiliate you further."

"Come on!" Booth shoved slightly. "Don't be a pussy," Booth smirked.

Stabler couldn't let his punk ass get away with calling him a pussy. "Fine, but a wager. You lose and toss out all your tighties and switch to bikinis."

"What?" Booth responded. "No way, bro," he rejected.

"Whose the pussy now?" Stabler smirked as he started to walk away.

"Fine!" Booth agreed. "But if I win, then you lose the panties and at least switch to something manly." Booth insulted.

"Oh you're on bitch." Like lightning Stabler had faced to a mat set up in the corner of gym. As soon as Booth was ready he charged.

Booth braced himself and charged back. The men collided and collapsed onto the floor.

Stabler grabbed at Booths left leg trying to get him into a hold as the bastard squirmed around.

Booth fell onto his back, trying to push the burlier man off of him.

Stabler tried again at his leg but reached too high this time, partially yanks down Booths shorts.

"What the hell, Stabler?" Booth reacted as his white briefs became exposed. "Oh, you wanna play? Let's play!" Booth stated as he grabbed the side of his opponent's shorts and pulled them down.

"No!" Stabler did all he could to cover up his rather revealing underwear, luckily he hadn't seen the back so he hoped Booth was none the wiser. Look whose gay now," he shouted as he pulled up his short. "When I did it, it was an accident!"

"So, you claim," Booth stated as he managed to roll on top of him, now in more control.

Stabler fought but it was in vain, he was pinned to the floor, he might have had more brute strength but Booth had the precision to know exactly where to apply pressure.

"Come on, do something," Booth teased. "Wimp," he continued.

"Oh I'll do something!" With only a split second to think it over Stabler wrapped his hands around Seely and plunged his hands down the back of his shorts, coming up with fistfuls of white fabric.

Booth winced in pain. "Wedgies again? Let's do it then!" Booth challenged, slipping his hands down the back of Stabler's shorts; however, all he grabbed was pure ass.

Face flushed but using the surprise to his advantage Stabler slipped out from underneath Booth and achieved a much more advantageous position behind him. With a better hold the detective yanked until he saw legholes appear our of Booths shorts.

"Aw, fuck! Let go of my briefs!" Booth yelled as he felt burn increase between his ass cheeks.

"What's the matter nerd?" Stabler teased as he grabbed the legholes and pulled up tight. "Not feeling too good?"

"Screw you!" Booth yelled as he tried to get away.

"Wedgie! Wedgie! Wedgie!" Stabler chanted as he laughed wickedly. Too enthralled with torturing Seely he hadn't noticed that he was leaving himself open for a counterattack.

Booth saw this opening and took it. He managed to squeeze through and twist his body enough to where he was now on Stabler's back. "Now, let's see those panties," Booth smiled as he finally pulled down the back of his shorts.

"No!" Stabler fought but it was no use. "Get off my ass!"

Booth roared with laughter. "Dude, you're more into women's undies than I thought. You've got a thong on!" Booth stated as he yanked the red thong upwards.

Stabler shouted out, the pain was unbearable as he grabbed at his ass. His crack was on fife. "They're mens!" He choked out between screams.

"As if!" Booth responded. Booth enjoyed being in control. Without him noticing, he began to get aroused. "And I thought you were gay before!" Seeley spanked him as he pulled it to his neck. The thong was so thin.

Stabler toes curled in shoes as he winced. He prayed the damn thong would rip but he new the lycra blend would never. To make mattersor worse he could feel himself getting hard, his boner poking out the top of his undies.

"I bet those moans and screams are from pleasure," Booth whispered as his bulge made contact with his ass. "I bet... you're enjoying this." Booth said as he gave a hard yank.

Feeling his warm, rock hard cock press against Stabler shocked him to silence. Despite the pain it cause Stabler pushed his out to make sure. "Says the guy with the hard on feeling me up!"

"Except for the last minute... I haven't been holding you down. You could've gotten away, but you didn't because you like it?" Don't your?" Booth stretched the thong out more. "Admit it!"

"AHH!" Stabler clutched at the mat and gritted his teeth. "And if I do what does it matter? And don't think for one second you're making fun of me because obviously you do too!"

Booth laughed. "Except, there is a difference... you enjoy this," Booth referred to his super thonged ass. "I just enjoy controlling you... You on the other hand, like it up your ass," Booth whispered as he gave several yanks.

All the while Stabler winced and yelped and moaned. "Is that why you haven't picked your wedgie yet?" He just knew there would still be a wad of whiter material sticking out of Booths shorts and he remembered from before that Booth never did fix himself. "I bet if I was the one in control you'd have already jizzed yourself. "

"Oh, is that so?" Booth asked.

"Yeah!" Stabler fought back, "You're just to big of a coward!" Fed up he delivered an elbow to the agents chest and got out if the hold. Within seconds he had Booth pressed against the floor, his briefs yanked to the base of his skull. "Admit you like this!"

"Except I don't!" He lied. His boner had increased inside his briefs. He could not believe he was getting more turned on.

Stabler made a grab for his crotch, gripping his dick and laughing. "This says differently, now how about I try and get these over your head?" With each breath he took he yanked the briefs higher and hard, and at times marveled that they were still intact.

"Shit," Booth moaned at the touch. The wedgie worse, but he couldn't deny the pleasure it was bringing him. "Fuck..." he moaned.

"You like it don't you bitch?!" Stabler kept yanking, even after he finally heard the sound of material ripping.

Booth moaned. "... Stop." He felt himself close to the edge.

"Stop what?" Stabler whispered into his ear as he pulled harder still, his own hands red from friction burn. Freeing one hand he pulled down Booths shorts and caressed his bare ass, tracing his fingers up and down his crack before pushing against his hole.

"Oh God," Booth moaned. "Please stop," he begged. "I'm gonna... cum," he admitted as he could feel himself preparing to erupt. "You were right, ok. But please, don't make me do it," Booth begged hoping to avoid the utter humiliation and save himself some of his pride. He couldn't cum at the hands of another man. "Please..." he repeated, knowing it would only take one last tug to make his explode.

"Fine, so then I win?" Stabler was ready to accept victory but he didn't let up. He made sure Booth wouldn't be getting away, and just in case he tried he was more than ready continue with the devastating wedgie.

"Um, I don't know," Booth bit his lip.

"Well then, guess we know what that means." Mercilessly Stabler pulled up hard on the no longer so tightie whities managing to stretch them over Booths forehead.

Booth moaned as he creamed the insides of his white briefs, soaking them with 7 loads of his juice.

Victorious Stabler took a another quick photo of Booth in his predicament and forced him onto his back.

"You aren't done yet slut." Stabler crouched down over the FBI agent, his shorts lowered and his still very wedgied bubble butt getting closer to Booths face.

After lowering himself he firmly pressed his backside against Booths face and shivered feeling his nose up his crack.

"You're going to dig my thong out, with your tongue." And as if the humiliating photo wasn't even incentive Stabler reached for the front of his briefs and pulled.

"No, please, no," Booth begged.

Stabler continued to pull the melvin tighter as he rubbed his ass back and forth on Booths face. "Fine, I guess this photo gets sent to the bureau."

"No!" Booth replied, instantly digging his face into Stabler's ass. He stuck out his tongue to try to wrap it around the g-string.

"Oh yeah," Stabler moaned breathlessly and he humped Booths face, his whole body quivering. "Yeah, eat my ass, fuck..."

Booth continued, maneuvering his tongue in and out, swirling it around.

"Don't stop!" Stablers manhood throbbing, building to climax as he pressed himself down harder on Booth.

With that push, Booth managed to get the thong. He pulled it out and then slipped out, propelling itself back in.

That was all it took for Stabler to shoot his load in his pouch. He cried out in pleasure before rolling over beside Booth. Panting and drenched in sweat a proud smile spread across his mouth. He looked over at Booth who no doubt was equally exhausted.

Booth looked back, extremely embarrassed.

"I guess someones going shopping." Tentatively Elliot Stabler stood and peeled off his thong before tossing it at Booths face. "You can wear that, since I ripped yours." At which time he promptly grabbed the front of Booths briefs and tore them off. He decided to keep the scraps as a trophy as he went to get changed.

Booth laid motionless and speechless as he had thong on his face. He put it on, completely and utterly humiliated.

TO BE CONTINUED….

**Leave reviews. :)**


End file.
